


Sweet Birthday

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: An unexpected sweet surprised on Dai's birthday.





	Sweet Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Something with one of my favorite ships to celebrate Dai's bday! I love this boy so much is not even funny! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Dai-chan!!!

**Sweet Birthday**

For some reason, Shiki has requested him to come to this meeting too; however, this time he could not see the purpose of his presence. Practically, every single point has already been set up and they were just agreeing on some final details. Even though he cannot seem to understand the reason, Dai keeps paying attention to the conversation and to the agreements that are being established for the next live; after all Shiki has always emphasized on the important of every process that has to be made for a live or for an upcoming CD. Then, after twenty more minutes, everything is done, and the rest of the staff leaves the room. The younger member from SolidS waits for Shiki to finish some conversations, mainly about some personal topics that are not related to him, or at least he hopes those are not related to him. Getting distracted by his own thoughts, the light blue haired man gets closer to the window and looks outside, it seems that the day is still too chill. Then, he suddenly feels as some cold fingers ghost through his abdomen, unable to hold his scream, Dai yells in surprise and jumps away from Shiki.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” the purple haired man says.

“There are different ways to call someone’s attention and not suddenly sneaking cold fingers under their clothes,” Dai expresses, his face blushed.

“Ah, I see, are you ready to go?”

Dai sighs and nods, he is more than sure that at some moment Shiki will repeat the action; it doesn’t matter how many times he tells Shiki not to, he still does it. Both pick up their stuff and make sure that the lights on the room are off to then go to the elevator. When they reach the first floor, Dai starts looking around for their manager, so they can go home; however, Shiki has different plans.

“I told Haiduki that he could go and stay with Rikka since his photoshoot is away from the dorms,” the leader explains and keeps looking at his cellphone.

“Ah, that’s true, Rikka said he will be coming back to the dorms too late today and that we should prepare dinner,” Dai reminds.

“Yes, let’s go, a taxi is waiting for us outside already.”

The taller man nods and follows Shiki outside the building, and consequently they get in the taxi. Dai sees as the leader takes care of providing the address and so he simply sits and looks through the window; it has not been a long day, but for some reason he is craving to be at the dorm and do nothing.

“Thank you for coming to the meeting, Dai,” Shiki suddenly speaks when the taxi is already going.

“It’s nothing, plus you said I need to learn more about the industry,” the younger man replies and looks at the leader who grins, “what is so funny?”

“You look cute when you try to look all business like,” Shiki says, and a grin shows on his face.

Immediately, the younger boy blushes and looks away, “I am not cute,” he states without looking at Shiki.

“Says the boy whose face is completely flushed,” Shiki replies and looks at the front, “we can stay over here, how much is it?”

The taxi driver indicates the amount and so Dai gets off the taxi. Nevertheless, he feels confused when he does not see that they are around the dorms area. When Shiki is next to him, Dai looks at him asking for an explanation to the older man; however, no reasons are given as the purple haired man simply starts walking.

“Shiki?”

“Just come, there’s a place I want to take you to,” the man replies as he checks his cellphone.

The taller man sighs, he honestly wanted to go home and enjoy a tranquil afternoon with Shiki; since he is quite sure that Tsubasa is not at the dorms either. Nevertheless, his wish for it would have to wait. They walk between the huge mass of people; this season is without a doubt one the most crowded along the year since many foreign people come to see the sakuras blooming. Dai sighs again, what would be so important to come on a Monday to this place? Especially when they did not have any other meeting scheduled during the day.

“Ah, sorry, wait for me over here,” suddenly Shiki tells him, stopping their walk.

Without a better explanation, the leader leaves him alone on the sidewalk; honestly, Dai is not able to understand just what is going on in Shiki’s mind today. Nevertheless, the younger man obeys and stays there waiting for the purple haired man. When the light blue haired man feels that Shiki will take more than a couple of minutes running his errands, Dai pulls out of his pocket his music player. Somehow, a nostalgic smile appears on his face, it is still the same player he was carrying when he and Tsubasa met Shiki and Rikka; without a doubt it has been a wild ride since the moment they started. Letting himself being dragged by the feels, he listens to one of those old songs he has from Shiki. Even if Tsubasa and Shiki himself have said that that music was not good enough and was lacking passion; Dai likes it because it was the very first contact he had with Shiki, someway. Allowing the music to fill up his soul and warm his spirit a little bit, Dai closes his eyes enjoying the music that once was his only connection to Shiki. Having lost himself in the melody, and not perceiving as the SolidS leader slowly reaches him again; the younger man is unable to stop being surprised in the same way than before. Cold fingers touching his torso.

“Shiki!” the younger man screams one again, taking off his earphones and immediately blushing when he realizes that some people are staring at them.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, I thought they had my order ready, but I had to give them a couple of minutes to get it completed,” the leader expresses, again ignoring the angry tone from Dai’s voice.

“Order? What did you order?” Dai asks with curiosity.

“You see it later, let’s go.”

Dai sighs and follows the leader again. It is more than evident than Shiki is still following a map and looking for a place. Only the leader will have the idea of going to a place that not even himself is familiar with. Thankfully, and after twenty more minutes of walking, Shiki seems that he has finally found the place, which Dai verifies when he sees the tiny and content smile on Shiki’s face.

“The other day Hajime told me he accompanied Kakeru to this place and I thought you would like it,” the purple haired man expresses.

Then, Dai takes a look at the name of the place, “Big CanVenture.” The signs all over the place show every type of sweets that anyone could imagine, ice creams, cakes, pastries, and all of them in the bigger size he could have ever imagined. The younger looks back at Shiki, showing confusion, but also his thankfulness.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t tell them that I wanted to bring you here,” the leader replies unable to avoid the smirk.

“Thank you,” the younger replies.

“Well, then, let’s go, I’ll treat you today.”

Dai nods and gets inside the place with Shiki. Looking at all the possibilities he is not sure on what to order and it gets to the point in which the purple haired man is the one that has to make the order for both. “I’ll make it as a “surprise” for you,” he told to the younger and asked him to get a table for them. Therefore, Dai is the one who goes and looks for a place to sit, normally he would feel embarrassed of being in a place like this, but somehow the fact of being with Shiki makes him feel more confident. Deciding that the best will be a spot where is not too crowded, the younger chooses a table that is in the back part of the place.

“Sorry for the long wait,” Shiki tells him when he is back with a tray carrying a huge personal cake decorated with cookies, whipped cream and strawberries.

“It’s ok, and what did you order?” Dai asks looking at the giant dessert.

“A something special,” the purple haired man replies and places the tray on the table and turns it around, “happy birthday!”

Shiki expresses when he shows the chocolate cake that has been adorned with the words ‘Happy birthday, Dai-chan.” The younger looks with eyes wide opened, it was so sudden that Shiki has told him to come to the meeting that he lost track on time. Today is his birthday, that’s the reason why he has been wanting to just be at home and relax. The light blue haired man is so awestruck that he does not notice the smirk on Shiki’s face; carefully the older man gets closer to Dai and making sure that no one is looking around, he kisses him on the cheek.

“Shiki!”

“Shhhh… no one saw us, anyways, happy birthday.”

The man says with a playful smile and sliding a small box on the table.

“When? How?”

“I’m not gonna take credit I do not deserve, I remember it when Rikka and Tsubasa came to me to tell me about the secret party,” Shiki stops there and bites his tongue, “which is not so secret right now.”

Dai laughs, as usual Shiki is not that careful with his words and with some details. Thus, the younger tries to avoid the uncomfortable moment by asking if it is ok to open the gift. Of course, the leader nods giving permission; the light blue haired man slowly unwraps the box and gets to see the content; a silver dog tag that has engraved Lupus and Fides’ symbol.

“I’m not that good with gifts and I was not…”

“I like it a lot,” Dai interrupts him with a sincere smile on his lips, “thank you, Shiki.”

Immediately, Dai takes off the necklace that he is wearing, he wants to place the dog tag as the new charm. When Shiki notices the action, he stands up and helps the younger to put on the necklace again.

“It looks good,” the purple haired man expresses, “now enjoy your dessert, but make sure you have enough space since Rikka is cooking a lot of food for the party.”

“I always have space for more,” the younger replies and Shiki cannot avoid giggling about the expression and the words chosen by Dai, “Shiki…”

“Sorry… enjoy, I’ll just drink my coffee and see you eating your sweet treat.”

The younger nods and with a content smile on his face he starts eating the dessert. For a moment, Shiki has thought that it would be necessary to ask for a packaging to take part of the cake home, but he has been surprised by Dai’s love for sweet things. The younger man has been able to finish the cake, of course sharing some of it with Shiki from time to time. Then, when it has started to get a little late and Shiki has received more than five messages from Tsubasa asking him where they are, they start their way back to the dorms.

“Remember to act surprised, please,” Shiki tells Dai when he is about to open the dorm’s door.

“I’ll try my best,” the younger man replies.

Nevertheless, he didn’t need to try, when he goes into the room Tsubasa practically crashes a party cracker on his face, almost making him fall on the floor.

“Happy birthday,” Rikka expresses coming into the room and finding the birthday man being hold by Shiki.

“Dai-chan! Happy birthday! it’s good to see you are surprised, it means that Shiki didn’t ruin the party!” the blond comments and looks at the purple man to confirm that there was no spoiler about the festivity.

“Stop looking at me like that, I accomplished what you requested,” the leader expresses and goes into the living room.

“Well, let’s just go and celebrate, we have lots of your favorite dishes and of course a birthday cake,” Rikka adds and with Tsubasa they lead Dai to the living room.

The night goes on, cheers and laughs are shared with some other birthday gifts that the boys had ready for Dai. There was no denial that it has been a memorable birthday, even if he didn’t remember it at the beginning of the day. Once that the party is over, Dai feels happy, but he is hesitant about asking one last selfish wish for his birthday. Therefore, he stays still in front of his bedroom’s door thinking on how to express the last request.

“What is it?” Shiki asks him when he notices Dai’s look on him.

“Ah… it’s… well…” Dai is unable to say the words out loud but looking at the blush and how embarrassed the young man is, Shiki already has an idea of what might be going on.

“Want to cuddle until falling sleep?”

Immediately the blush expands even to Dai’s ear, the light blue haired man lowers his head and nods. Thus, and so that the younger wouldn’t die of embarrassment, Shiki goes next to him and opens the room’s door.

“Let’s go.”

The leader says, and Dai cannot avoid feeling frustrated by the grin on Shiki’s face; nevertheless, he also feels grateful that Shiki has understood his request. Once in bed, the younger snuggles as closer as he can to the purple haired man, it could be a cold night, but being with Shiki right next to him there was not a chance of feeling cold. A small smile shows on the younger’s face as he falls sleep with the music of Shiki’s heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> First one for his bday, really Dai has become a really important character and I really love him a lot, happy birthday my boy <3 !!!!


End file.
